


Desastroso San Valentín

by Anleioz



Category: Confesión de Chocolate
Genre: Desastre, Drabble, Día de San Valentín, F/M, aniversário, cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anleioz/pseuds/Anleioz
Summary: A pesar de todo, incluso cuando ya había pasado un año, ella seguía planeando todo, tomando importancia de esas "cosas tontas". Quizás debería relajarse y dejar que todo fuera con la corriente; aunque con todo y eso, era divertido, y lindo, de una extraña y desastrosa forma.





	Desastroso San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, iba a publicar esto en FFnet originalmente, pero por ciertas razones no pude. Tampoco participo ya en el reto con este Drabble, pero pensé que sería un desperdicio no publicarlo.
> 
> Hice cuanto pude para ver dónde y cómo podría, ¡y lo conseguí! ¡Ha! ¡Tomen eso, Plataformas!
> 
> Muy bien, quiero aclarar que el juego otome, Confesión de Chocolate, es propiedad de Visuki: Juegos Otome en Español.
> 
> También deben saber que la protagonista de ese juego no tiene un Nombre Base, y como yo ya lo jugué (obviamente, qué estúpida, de no haberlo hecho no podría escribir este fic) la nombraré en este fic como la nombré al jugarlo por primera vez: An.
> 
> Sin mucho más que decirles, me retiro y los dejo leer. Esto es muy corto, 500 palabras, porque ese era el límite xD
> 
> Ojalá sea de su agrado~

¿Cómo puede ser esto?

¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto?

Ah, Dios, soy tan tonta. ¡Y lenta! Darius llegará en unos minutos.

Desde que somos novios él ha planeado todas nuestras citas (las cuales son realmente simples, pero a ambos nos gusta).

Hoy es el Día de San Valentín.

Nuestro primer año de noviazgo.

Tenía algo planeado.

¡Estaba listo!

¡PERO LO ARRUINÉ Y YA NO SÉ QUÉ HACER!

¡¿Por qué reloj sigue avanzando?! ¡Qué se detenga!, ¡necesito más tiempo!

Quería preparar sus chocolates favoritos, pero los quemé en la estufa.

Los segundos, se me cayeron al suelo. Tuve que limpiar todo.

A la tercera, la vencida, ¡pero se congelaron demasiado en el refri!

Ahora están arruinados, Darius no los comerá…

También quería intentar hacer pastelillos. Pero me gasté casi todo en los chocolates. Hice un desastre en la cocina.

Mi madre me ayudó al limpiarlo.

También fui a la tienda a comprar helado, y en lo que venía un par de niños corriendo por la acera me lo tumbaron al suelo.

Qué deprimente.

Qué tristeza.

Que mala suerte.

¿Y si me escondo en mi cuarto hasta mañana?

Sí, eso haré. Subiré a mi cuarto.

Subiré, me pondré la pijama, y me acostaré.

Esto es sólo un sueño, SÓLO UN SUEÑO.

Nada más un mal sueño, del cual despertaré en cualquier momento.

-Hey, tonta, ¿no me piensas abrir?

DEMONIOS.

¡¿Por qué justo tiene que llegar?!

¡Y mi mamá va a la puerta!

¡Mamá, por favor, te lo suplico! ¡NO LE ABRAS!

-¡An!- Y cuando oigo que grita mi nombre se me sube el corazón hasta la garganta

-¡Ahhh! ¡CONPERMISOTENGOQUEIRME!

¿Cuál es la solución a todo problema? Huir hacia la cocina, sí. Soy una genio. Se me ocurren unas fantásticas ideas.

…An, eres tan torpe.

Sinceramente este día no podría ir peor, ¿verdad?

-Oye, ¿pero qué te pasa?- Mientras yo finjo ser parte del refrigerador, él entra en la cocina

Rayos, no funcionó.

-¡N-Nada en lo absoluto!- Negar con la cabeza como demente no sirve tampoco. Oh, diablos, no- Ah, lo siento, Darius

Enarca una ceja confundido- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Abro la puerta del congelador, sacando mi intento fallido (número tres) de chocolates.

No tardo mucho en explicarle todo, en realidad. Y él no tarda en empezar a burlarse. ¡Es tan malo!

-Siempre preocupándote por estas cosas tontas- Tuerce los ojos desinteresado, al menos podría ser más gentil conmigo- Pero eso explica porque tu cabello y tu ropa son un desastre

-¡Darius!

Empieza a reírse a carcajadas, me quita la bandejita con los chocolates y prueba uno. Su cara de desagrado es notoria.

-¡Al menos podrías disimular! No te dije que te los comieras

-Bueno, no están tan mal

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Se encoge de hombros- Como sea, ¿ya quieres que veamos la película o me regreso a mi casa?

-…Ya me voy a conectar el Blue-Ray

-¡Genial! No lo arruines también, ¿vale?

-¡Darius!

Y continúa riéndose.

Qué San Valentín tan desastroso… pero, lo admito, incluso así es divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Les agradezco por leer, por dejar kudos, seguirme, se siente bonito uwu
> 
> Quisiera pedirles que se pasen por la página oficial del proyecto. Son un grupo pequeño de jóvenes que se encargan de hacer juegos otomes en español, Online, totalmente gratis; en caso de que leyeran esto y no conozcan nada(?) o en caso de haber jugado sin saber quienes lo crearon y así.
> 
> Estén pendientes, ¡están en proceso con más juegos! Seguro que si te gustan las VN y los Juegos Otome, los amarás. Sobretodo el estilo de dibujo tan hermoso que tienen. Lo aseguro.
> 
> An


End file.
